Un exutoire
by RomySkars
Summary: Un couple improbable à la fin de la saison 3 ? OS ecrite pour un concour TB Hypnoweb.


_**Cette Fanfiction a été ecrite pour ma participation a un concours **_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la prorpieté de Charlaine Harris et de HBO.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1ere partie.<strong>_

Qu'est ce que je foutais la? Et plus important encore pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça? Cela devait bien faire plusieurs décennies que je n'étais pas tombé dans les bras d'un homme...et encore moins dans les bras d'un vampire. Surtout dans ceux d'un vampire de ce genre, il paraissait si ennuyeux à première vu. Mais maintenant, avec son corps collé au mien, son nez dans ma nuque... Et après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, je devais avouer que ce n'étais qu'une apparence. Alors qu'il était à ma merci, je m'étais laissée emporter par le désir que ce combat avait déclenché et j'avais gouté à ses lèvres.

Je me dégageais de ses bras en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Et je cherchais ma robe noire qui avait été perdue durant la bataille. Elle était déchirée. Quel gâchis! Une si belle robe. Au fond le problème n'était pas vraiment la robe mais le fait que je n'avais aucun vêtement pour repartir d'ici, non pas que je sois prude mais une reine qui rentrait nue dans son « palais »...

Pendant que je pesais les pour et les contres de ce qu'impliquerait cette action, je le vis remuer du coin de l'œil. Je me raidis dans l'expectative, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lui parler, de vouloir éclaircir la situation. Après tout j'étais sa reine, il m'avait défiée, il avait échoué dans sa mission... Et pourtant, il m'intriguait, j'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas achevé cette nuit et pourquoi je m'étais abandonnée avec lui.

Il a ouvert les yeux mettant fin à ma possibilité de fuite. Ses yeux ont couru sur mon corps d'une telle façon que j'ai presque senti un frisson de plaisir.

**-Il me faut des vêtements.** Lui ai-je dit pour essayer de garder contenance.

Il a jeté un regard interrogateur à ma robe.

**-Tu l'as arraché, tu n'as pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle cette nuit .**

C'est le cas de le dire.

**-Je vois,** m'a t'il répondu d'une voix lassive qui commençais à me sortir par les yeux tant elle me forçait à contrôler mes pulsions.

Il s'est levé et a fouillé une armoire pour en ressortir une robe jaune a fleur qu'il m'a tendue.

**-Je suppose que tu ne t'habilles pas en drag queen le dimanche. Alors à qui appartient cette robe?** Ai je demandé même si je me doutais de la réponse.

**-Elle est à Sookie,** me répondit il d'une voix défaite.

A son humaine donc. Celle qu'il avait échoué à me ramener.

**-Tu sais que ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien au fait que je la veux?**

Son expression se durcit lorsqu'il me répondit.

**-Je sais.**

Si il pensait que cette réponse aller me suffire.

**-Je veux que tu me la livres de ton plein gré avant la fin de la semaine.**

**-C'est impossible, je ne la sens même plus à travers notre lien,** murmura t'il apparemment inquiet.

**-Comment est ce possible? Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est morte?**

**-Je suis en train de te dire que je n'en sais rien.**

_**2eme partie.**_

Je l'ai sentis remuer dans mes bras et j'ai légèrement desserré mon étreinte. J'étais encore un peu confus et honteux d'avoir agit aussi rapidement après ma rupture avec Sookie. Mais après tout j'étais un homme et de surcroit un vampire et je savais qu'après la scène d'hier mes chances d'être à nouveau dans ses bras avait été réduit à néant. Il m'avait fallu un exutoire et le sexe était toujours le meilleur. Des que j'avais senti notre lien se rompre, j'avais baissé ma garde et Sophie Anne s'était retrouvée sur moi, les crocs sortis, puis elle avait fait quelque chose de surprenant au lieu de me tuer, elle m'avait embrassé et dés que ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes j'avais perdu tout contrôle sur mes instincts.

Elle s'est lentement dégagée de mes bras et je l'ai entendue marcher à travers la pièce pendant quelques secondes puis elle est restée immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. J'ai hésité à ouvrir les yeux. Peut être était elle parti. Après tout cela vaudrait peut être mieux mais cette nuit quand son corps s'était arqué sous le mien, quand ses mains s'était agrippées à mes épaule et qu'elle avait gémi mon nom. Je m'étais senti si heureux. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'enfuir, pas si elle pouvait me permettre d'avoir moins mal. Alors je l'ai regardée. Elle était vraiment sublime, ses sous-vêtements parfaitement assortis et sa façon de se tenir m'ont tout de suite mis l'eau a la bouche.

**-Il me faut des vêtements**, a t'elle dit d'une voix tendue.

Sa robe était pourtant dans sa main .

**-Tu l'as arraché, tu n'as pas vraiment fais dans la dentelle cette nuit**.

J'ai réussi à m'empêcher de sourire face à sa pointe d'humour,.

**-Je vois.** Ai je répondu en me demandant si les vêtements de Sookie lui iraient. A vue d'œil j'en étais presque sur.

Elle avait laissé quelques vêtements dans mon armoire dont sa robe a fleur, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que je prête ses habits... Mais je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de laisser ma reine rentrer nue chez elle. Elle a pris la robe en plissant le nez.

**-Je suppose que tu ne t'habilles pas en drag queen le dimanche. Alors a qui appartient cette robe?**

**-Elle est à Sookie.** Ai je répondit en essayant de contenir mon émotion,dire son nom à haute voix, alors qu'elle... Non il ne fallait pas que je pense ça. Elle allait peut être parfaitement bien.

**-Tu sais que ce qui viens de se passer ne change rien au fait que je la veux?** A t'elle dit d'un ton ferme subitement.

Je me suis rappelé de la promesse que j'avais faite à Sookie, personne ne lui ferait de mal. Je voulais le lui faire comprendre, mais je savais aussi que l'énerver n'étais pas la bonne solution.

**-Je sais.**

**-Je veux que tu me la livres de ton plein gré avant la fin de la semaine.**

Autant jouer la carte de la franchise avec elle. Je ne savais même pas où était Sookie.

**-C'est impossible, je ne la sens même plus à travers notre lien.**

**-Comment est ce possible? Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est morte?** A t'elle dit avec un regard sceptique.

**-Je suis en train de te dire que je n'en sais rien**. Ai je répondu parfaitement honnête.

Elle s'est assise sur le lit et son regard s'est un peu perdu quand elle a commencé a songer à ce que cela impliquait. Elle s'est ensuite relevée et m'a acculée contre le mur de ma chambre d'un air menaçant.

**-Je lancerais des recherches des demain à la tombée de la nuit.** A t'elle dit à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je n'ai rien dit, après tout ses recherches me permettraient peut être de retrouver Sookie. J'ai remarqué que ces crocs étaient légèrement descendus et je me suis demandé à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé.

Elle s'est encore rapprochée un léger sourire aux lèvres et elle m'a embrassée. J'ai tout de suite réagi à son baiser en l'approchant plus près de moi. Elle a fini par le rompre et elle est partie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

FIN.

*********************************************************************************************_Des _**

**_Des reviews objectives vont me permettre de m'améliorer pour de futur FanFic donc n'hésitez pas ^^_**


End file.
